Children of the Wind
by Kimarous
Summary: A year has passed since Talim purified the Soul Swords. The tale of the blades has come to a close, but her story has not yet finished. The question remains... will she remain as the last priestess of the wind? Talim x OC. Warning: mature sexual content.


The following is a work of fiction, blah blah. I own none of the copyrights, blah blah.

**The following story is rated "M" for mature sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Algol coughed and gasped, falling to his knees before Talim. The two swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, clattered to the ground before him.

"I place no blame on you," Talim softly spoke. "I won't even question what these swords are. However… they threaten the very fabric of nature. So I shall return them to their true forms." The wind priestess spread her arms for the purification process. "And you, as well…"

As Algol looked up, the image of his long lost son, Arcturus, had manifested beside the young woman. After giving Talim a glance of thanks, Arcturus walked up to him. "Father…"

A weak smile formed on Algol's face. "My… my son…" The two took each other's hand before fading in a glow of light as Talim completed her ritual. The two blades disappear as well, their essence scattering in the gentle breeze. With a smile, Talim closed her eyes and clasped her hands for a final prayer.

"Oh wind, I beg of you… bring peace and tranquility to all…"

Her companion, Kima, leaning wounded against of the nearby pillars, could not help but smile.

* * *

A year had passed since Talim had purified the Soul Swords. Kima still travelled with her; a friend, an ally, an apprentice. More so that all of those, however, he was her lover. Nothing had come of it yet; indeed, neither had expressed anything to the other yet, but the tension was still evident.

After they had taken some time to visit Talim's home village, the two had set off to explore the world again. It was difficult to appreciate the beauty and wonders of the world when one is busy trying to save them; Talim wanted to revisit them… to bask in the appreciation she was unable to give before.

She also felt that it was the best way for Kima to continue his training. Ever since they met, she felt the spirit of the wind in him. It was faint, wild, untamed… even so, as the two had battled against Algol, she could feel its power awakening within the young man. Her purification had awoken it further. Now, aware of his own potential, only he could make it grow further.

Kima had developed his wind affinity to a fair degree, but Talim had doubts whether or not he had the potential to do anything with it. At times, the two would clash about the matter; Kima, trying to prove his worth, would attempt to heal any injury she suffered, regardless of how minor it was. Even so, she refused him, either healing herself for the more serious wounds or allowing the smallest ones to heal naturally. It agitated Kima quite a bit, but he couldn't fault her for it; her tenacity was what allowed her to overcome Algol when he could not. It was one of the things he loved about her, regardless of how much frustration it caused him day to day.

One day, the young pair was sailing on a boat in the Mediterranean, not far off the coast of Greece. They had hoped to visit some old friends, the Alexandra sisters, servants of the Greek deity Hephaestus. There were numerous deities in the world, including the war god Ares, of whom the black giant Astaroth was once a servant. The winds that Talim and Kima served were technically not gods, but they were divine nature spirits of a kindred nature.

While discussing the religious nature of the wind, Kima asked Talim a question that had lurked in his mind for a long time. "Talim, when we were in your village, I heard some of the villagers describe you as the last priestess of the wind. Why is that?"

Talim paused for a long time before answering. "There are few people left in the world who have wind affinity. Many of them used to come to our village, paying homage to the wind. They were my ancestors, my forefathers and foremothers, and the priests of old. Only those with wind affinity can become a priest or priestess of the wind."

"And because of the rarity of people with wind affinity, your people feel that the chance of you bearing another priest or priestess is virtually non-existent?"

Talim nodded solemnly. "Essentially, yes."

_Well, couldn't I help you there?_ Kima wanted to ask her that, or something along those lines. He stilled his tongue, though. He didn't want to offend her. Besides, he hadn't even admitted his feelings towards her yet; such a statement would be far too forward.

Suddenly, Talim tensed up and looked to the east. "An ill wind blows…"

Kima nodded, sensing the same thing. "A storm will be here soon. Let's warn the…"

A large gust of wind slammed into the wind priestess and her acolyte. The storm's arrival was much sooner than expected. As attuned to the winds as she was, she never had a good sense of the Mediterranean's maritime currents. Talim slammed into the ship's railing while Kima stumbled further down the deck, attempting to regain his footing.

"Quickly, Talim! We should head inside where…!"

A wave struck the side of the vessel, knocking the two off their feet again. Talim was knocked into the railing a second time while Kima barely manages to grab onto a loose rope. The young man desperately thrust out his hand towards the wind priestess.

"Talim! Take my hand!"

Talim turned and started to reach towards him, but a second wave slammed into the ship. No longer positioned to grab onto the railing, the young woman was thrown off the side of the vessel.

"TALIM!"

* * *

Kima groggily opened his eyes, staring up at the blurry figure above him. As his vision cleared, he realized the figure was Talim, bent impatiently over his body, eyes dripping with tears.

"T…Talim?"

Suddenly, Talim lifted her hand from her side and slapped him hard across the face.

"You idiot! You know you can't swim! Jumping into the ocean after me…" Snapping her eyes shut, Talim swatted Kima's face three more times. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Kima whimpered over his aching face. _At this rate, my survival will be short-lived._

After she finished slapping Kima, Talim began to cry softly. _She needs to let it out._ Kima waited until she had finished and was drying her tears away before he finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Talim. It's just…" Kima paused for a moment as he sat up. "I… I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I…"

Before he could finish, Talim threw herself onto him in a tight embrace. "And how do you think I feel? Do you think I could go on without you?" She tightened the embrace before continuing. "I… I love you."

Kima paused, allowing her words to sink in before reciprocating the gesture. "I love you too, Talim."

For a long moment, the two just held onto one another before they simultaneously relaxed and pulled away. Taking a deep breath to collect herself, Talim finally formed a smile on her face. "Well, I suppose it's time we got to work."

Kima blinked in confusion. "Work?"

Talim nodded. "After we fell… or in your case, leapt… off the ship, we washed up on this unknown island. I have no idea where we are or when help will arrive. I figure we better prepare for the worst and set up camp until we are rescued."

"Good idea. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"Well, we got the shelter up, got the fire going, found a source of fresh water, and located some fruit trees to keep us nourished. Anything we missed?"

Talim shook her head. "Not that I can think of right now, at least."

Kima sighed a breath of relief. "I guess we can finally rest now." The young man plopped himself down in the soft sand while Talim lowers herself down beside him. Glancing over to her, he notices a deep cut in the wind priestess's shoulder. "T… Talim! You're injured!"

"Uh? Oh, yeah… I was hurt a little when I was dragging you onto the shore. I had exhausted myself making sure you were okay, so I ignored it. I completely forgot about it until now."

Kima rose to his feet again. "Please, let me…"

"Kima, I told you, it isn't…" Talim interjected, rising to her feet as well.

Tears of frustration burned into Kima's eyes. "Talim, enough! You've done everything possible to save my life. Multiple times; more than I can count. Please… if just this once, let me try to heal you."

Talim opened her mouth to speak, but shut it and nodded begrudgingly. "You… you're right."

Talim turned to her side, exposing her wound to Kima. The young man placed his hands over the injury, several inches away so to let the wind pass under them. A simple prayer exited his lips. "Oh wind, may your soothing grace relieve the pain..." A gentle breeze passed underneath his hands, cooling Talim's wound and sealing it shut.

Talim glanced down as her freshly healed injury before staring into Kima's eyes. "You… you really can…"

"It was the least I could do," Kima replied with a soft smile.

Talim lowered her head and blushed. She remained in that position for a long time, deciding what do say next. "It… this might be too soon a request, but… the most you could do…"

Kima blinked, hesitant to make an assumption of her intentions. "The most…?"

"Earlier, back on the ship, we discussed my status as the last priestess. I… I do not want to be the last. I want to have children some day; children who would carry on the legacy of the wind worshippers. I… I know truthfully now. You can help me accomplish that goal. Would you?" Talim raised her head once again, staring deeply into Kima's eyes. "Please?"

Kima's face slowly flushed. "Talim… are you…?"

Her large brown eyes shimmered before him. "Please… would you bear my children?"

Kima drew ever so closer to Talim's face, near enough to feel the warmth radiating off her skin. "Yes, my beloved… whenever you wish."

Talim said nothing, instead thrusting herself onto Kima's lips. The message was clear enough. _Now._

The two locked themselves in a deep embrace, nearly as deep as their kiss. Slowly, their interlocked lips parted, allowing their moist tongues to meet with one another. They ravished the taste of one another, all the while rubbing the other's body, scanning for other, tastier portions.

After a long moment, Kima and Talim pulled apart from each other, a long string of saliva still connecting their tongues. They stared at the other's body, gazing upon the veiled flesh they would soon become entwined in.

Talim had grown little over the past year; perhaps the only physical change was another inch or two of height. She was maintained her petite figure, much to Kima's preference. Her attire hadn't changed very much either; despite the absence of her hat and jacket, she looked just as beautiful as she did the year before. Blushing back at Kima, she began to remove the tighter articles from her body… her necklace, her sandals, her gauntlets. All that remained upon her body was the silken white of her bra wrap and panties, over which she wore semi-transparent pants; her recent fall in the ocean hadn't fully dried yet, making them all the more translucent.

Kima's appearance had changed much more than hers had. His height hadn't developed, although he was still a good half-foot taller than the wind priestess. Once wearing a cuirass of chainmail underneath his tunic, he had abandoned his iron shell to better feel the wind, exposing his arms to the soft breeze. Over time, his attire grew more and more like Talim, changing his long pants to shorts, his boots to sandals, and some leather gauntlets to compensate for his lack of armor. His dark red color scheme had also changed, taking on Talim's patterns of white with gold and green highlights. Mimicking the actions of his beloved, Kima removed his tighter articles… his rings, gauntlets, and sandals.

Kima slowly moved towards Talim. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kima cut her off with a soft peck on the lips. "This is for you, Talim… I want to make you feel nice." Lowering his head slightly, Kima gave her a swift lick on the neck. A gasp of pleasure escaped her mouth. _Always wearing that necklace, never feeling anything else upon her neck…_ Kima licked her neck again, slowly and more succulently. Talim moaned softly, enjoying every moment of it.

All the while as he did this, Kima reached behind Talim, feeling the back of her bra strap. By direct appearance, the strap appeared to be slip-on; Kima was aware, though, that a very subtle knot at the very back kept it tightened onto her. In the midst of a long lick, he found it; with a quick tug, it came undone, causing the strap to fall away.

Pulling back from her neck, Kima had full view of Talim's petite chest, subtle twin hills peaked by already hardened nipples. Moistening his lips, he closed his mouth over her right side, swirling around the tip with his tongue. A gasp of pleasure escaped Talim's mouth, quickly turning to a soft moan. Moments later, Kima changed sides, softly biting into her left nipple. With his left hand, he massaged her opposite breast; with his right, he began to fondle her still-clothed buttocks.

Between the shuddering gasps of ecstasy, the pleasure rippling through Talim's body reduced her voice to a faint whisper. "Kima… it… it feels so good…"

Once again, Kima withdrew himself and slid further down her body. Kissing her navel along the way, he knelt before the priestess's waist, undoing her belt along the way. The semi-transparent leggings fell away, leaving her white panties as the only garment left on her body. Kima stared at the tantalizing sight, observing how the fluids of arousal had already moistened the undergarment. He inhaled through his nose, savoring the virgin scent before him. _It smells… incredible._ He drew ever closer, pushing his nose directly into Talim's lubricated crotch.

"K-Kima!" Talim squeaked, wincing at the sensation.

Pivoting his face upwards, Kima kissed the wetness that was Talim's veiled genitals. After licking once, he slowly pealed the panties downward, revealing the pink fruit beneath. _Enough with the temptation. I want to taste it directly._ Wetting his lips once again, Kima leaned forward a second time and closed his mouth over the subtle bulb of Talim's clitoris.

Talim abruptly bent forward, a buzz of static pleasure rippling through her being. Grabbing the sides of Kima's head, she attempted to pull him away, but the young man grappled himself to her by the buttocks. "K-Kima! Stop! You're... its… its driving me crazy!"

Kima would not stop, however. He licked and licked, unable to bring himself to stop. _I'm sorry, Talim… you taste too good._ From long sweeps across the entire gap to rapid rolls around the clitoris, Kima continued lapping the priestess flavor as she cried out in ecstasy.

Finally, Talim broke free of his grasp, throwing herself backwards onto the sand, panting and sweating. Lubricant and saliva dripped from the pink crevice between her legs, throbbing for more. Gazing back up at Kima, she watched as he finally began to undress himself.

"Kima…" she whispered softly, eyes shimmering with desire. "Please hurry…"

Kima, now fully naked, bent down over the impatient Talim. Before inserting himself into her body, he gazed deeply into her eyes; as eager as he was, he also wanted to be sure. "Are you ready?"

Talim smiled and nodded. "Please… hurry…"

After a second's hesitation, Kima slid himself into Talim's vagina. He felt a little resistance, but it broke easily enough. As he did, Talim winced in pain, her eyes moistening for tears. Kima immediately stopped his progress. "T…Talim!"

A smile reformed on Talim's face. "It's okay. Don't stop." Reaching behind her acolyte, Talim grasped Kima's bare buttocks and pulled him in further. She moaned in pleasure. "Don't stop. Don't stop!"

He wouldn't. Kima thrust himself into her, time and time again, drunk in the pleasure they shared. The young couple completely locked; their arms embraced the other's torso, their lips virtually embedded on one another, their legs tangled together. Only their lower body seemed to move, a rapturous dance of pure elation and delight.

The couple rolled over, unwrapping themselves from their embrace. Talim leaned back, rising up and down upon Kima's hard rod. A strange sensation built up within her lower body; something wonderful stirred inside her. _I… feel it… it feels like I'm going to burst!_

A cry escaped her mouth once again as Kima bent forward as well, capturing the opportunity to suck on her breasts once again. Lost in the moment, Talim barely managed to exclaim her message. "K-Kima! I… I don't think… I can hold on anymore!"

An acknowledging moan slipped from Kima's lips. "Me… neither…"

_Together_, he wanted to propose. Their bodies beat his mouth, however. Their climaxes let loose an indescribable burst of paradise that exploded within Talim. A final cry of pure enjoyment emitted from the young couple before their exhausted bodies collapsed, panting and glistening with sweat.

* * *

As Kima opened his eyes, he turned to his side to look upon Talim. She had just pulled her hand from her groin, a small glob of semen between her fingers. Licking them clean, she turned back to Kima and smiled. "It tastes good. Maybe next time, I should be the one to pleasure you." She paused for a moment, staring warmly into his eyes. "Kima… thank you."

Kima smiled back; suddenly, though, his eyes widened and he rolled back onto Talim's body.

"A-Already again?" Talim blurted out in surprise.

However, Kima was not about to ravish her again. He completed his roll over her and spread himself out, as if trying to shield her from something.

Talim blinked in confusion. "Kima, what are you…?"

Gazing over Kima's shoulder, she noticed a figure stepping out of the trees behind him. Talim covered her blushing face in embarrassment. He had been trying to hide her nudity.

"K-Kima? Ta…lim…?" the strangely familiar voice tentatively asked.

Kima, still blocking the naked Talim with his own body, slowly craned his neck to identify the speaker. "C-Cassandra? How did you wind up on this island?"

Cassandra blinked. "Island? This is the mainland; although I suppose this little peninsula would look like an island from a passing ship. I was just going out for a walk when I saw campfire smoke down by the beach. I came to check it out and… well…"

Talim's face flushed even further. "We… we're sorry. We didn't mean for you to…"

"Don't worry about it. I live at my sister's house, remember? You wouldn't believe the things I've caught Sophitia and Rothion doing." Cassandra shuddered at the thought. "Anyhow, I'll just go behind this tree while you… finish up."

"Y…Yeah. Just let us get dressed and we'll be right there."


End file.
